


Magic (is any science where you don't know the rules)

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Spree, Episode: s03e02 Two Daughters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Amoral_Angel in Numb3rs_NewYear Ficathon 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic (is any science where you don't know the rules)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amoral_Angel in Numb3rs_NewYear Ficathon 2007.

"I remember how that voodoo of yours helped to tighten the search grid the last time around."  
"Voodoo? In spite of my invaluable assistance, on two instances, mind you, Agent Edgerton maintains some skepticism about the analytical approach to manhunting."  
[...]  
"So, if we adjust, and weight values for Rivers' previous known locations... so old addresses and sites of arrest and such, eliminating places that we know Hoyle has already searched, while using them to infer her decision patterns..."  
"Voodoo."

It had been easy enough to find out at which hotel Edgerton was staying. His room was on the second floor and Charlie took the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite professor," Edgerton greeted him with a smile. "I saw you enter the hotel and I thought you might be heading this way."

"Ah, always on the watch, are you?"

"Believe it or not, I was just looking at the view. Do you want to go get a coffee? I was just about to go out."

A faint blush coloured Charlie's cheeks.

"Actually, I, uh... I was sort of hoping we could talk."

Edgerton walked into the room and Charlie followed.

"Something on your mind, Professor?"

Ian's tone was carefully neutral.

"I... It's just, it's this case," Charlie shuffled nervously. "It really got to Don."

"Have a seat."

Edgerton gestured to an armchair and Charlie waved his hand, walking around the room.

"No, I should be going to work, help Larry on a project, I just..." He stopped in front of Edgerton and looked him in the eyes. "What did he have to do to get Megan back?"

"We did what we had to do."

"But it was Don's call, wasn't it?"

Ian spoke slowly, in a low voice that sent shivers along Charlie's spine. They were standing close enough that Charlie could feel his scent, and he was sure Ian could hear his heartbeat.

"We would have done the same if it were Sinclair or Granger." Ian advanced until he was as close as he could be without actually touching Charlie. "And if it were you, Charlie, I wouldn't have waited for Don's signal and I wouldn't have had to."

Charlie could feel his warmth and presence like a magnetic pull. He had to close his eyes and breathe deeply to steady himself.

"I know what and who I am and I'm fine with what I do. I hope Don is too. If you aren't..."

Ian shrugged, then stepped back and Charlie felt the loss of his presence in his whole body and said quickly, his voice cracking.

"Oh no, you don't get to leave now."

He pulled Ian close and kissed him hard, rougher than was his style, but it was good, so good, and Ian responded in kind, pushing his tongue inside Charlie's mouth, and when they finally had to part for breath, Charlie was panting and flushed and Ian had regained the playful, predatory spark in his eyes. He went to lock the door and Charlie waited for him with his eyes half closed. The soft clicking of the lock sent a familiar shiver along Charlie's spine.

Seconds later, Ian was facing him again and Charlie looked up at him through his eyelashes, sliding a hand inside his shirt.

"How do you... how do you do this to me every time?"

Ian's reply was a wisp of air against his neck, a brush of lips on his jaw.

"Voodoo."


End file.
